


I'm With You

by angelbaby731



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm standing on the bridge, not really wanting to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> phils pov
> 
> inspired by Avril Lavignes "I'm With You"

I'm standing on the bridge, not really wanting to jump. My father ran me out of the house. We got into a huge argument after school today; he found out I'm… gay. He found out and started calling me bad things… faggot. It's really dark out, I can't even see the river beneath the bridge. I thought my dad would have come looking for me by now.

I feel raindrops. It's the only thing I hear. I look down. Hanging off of the side of a bridge has a good view.

Why hasn't anyone come looking for me? They all know I cut, and am suicidal. Why haven't they come take me home? It's damn cold out. I feel like my limbs are going to freeze off. Suddenly, I hear a car door slam behind me. I grab the railing to look over onto the road. Is it my dad?

The figure steps closer slowly. I see now that it's not my dad. This person has brown hair, my dad is blond. They step into the light of the lamp post. He's attractive, I guess. I don't really care at this moment, but anywhere else...

The boy- man?- shuffles a bit closer. Mu knuckles turn white as I grip the frozen handrail. He seems like he is desperately trying to find words. I save him the trouble.

"Go away, stranger," I say. I seem to shock him into words.

"Don't do it," he says back. That was probably the lamest thing he could have said. Like I'm going to immediately jump back over the railing onto the road and be happy again.

I scoff. He winces.

"I mean," he tries again. "Why would you do this?" I don't really know what to say… I don't want to spill my guts out to a stranger. I don't even know his name.

"Same reason you got out of your car. What's your name?" I ask, avoiding the really question.

"Dan," he answers. "Dan Howell."

"I'm Phil Lester," I reply. I don't know what else to say to him.

"You didn't answer my question," Dan says cautiously.

"Oh?" I ask innocently, letting go of the railing with one hand to lean further into the abyss over the Thames River. His eyes widen. He doesn't back down, though. "No," he gulps. "You didn't."

I don't say anything as I study his face. He is dimly lit by the street lamp, but I can see his features clearly. He has dark brown eyes, brown hair, and is really tan. Like, Mexican tan, though I can tell he isn't Mexican. He is also very fit, like he works out. In the silence, he studies me back, but fear lights his eyes when he notices my arm, held up and is displaying my cuts as I hold onto the bridge coils.

"Can…" He stutters. "Can you come to this side of the railing?"

As I'm climbing back over the railing onto the road, I hear him mutter, "Good Lord, it's like the damn Titanic." I laugh, now firmly standing on the road, and he looks up, startled that I am actually not hanging of the bridge anymore.

"Why did you come back over?" He asks, genuinely confused that a suicidal person came to his side after one sentence. I look down at the wet gravel, then look up at the night sky, letting the raindrops fall on my face. Then I level my eyes to Dan's. I realize he is taller than me.

Aw.

"Because you are the most interesting person I've met for the past 18 years." I say flatly, finally answering his question.

Dan smiles. Interesting first reaction.

"I wish I could say the same about you, Phil, but since we haven't hung out since I saved you from yourself, I don't know much about you," Dan giggles. I didn't know guys could giggle. It's cute when he does it, so I giggle too, stopping when my tongue makes its way to the side of my lips. I look even more ugly when I do that, but Dan doesn't seem to mind, smiling wider.

Dan holds out his hand. I take it and shake it, but he meant to hold it. He gently pulls me to his car, and I let him open my door for me. As we drive off, something is very different and new. I don't know who this Dan Howell will end up being to me, but I know that for now, I'm with him.


End file.
